zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 1. Birthday
Chapter 1. Birthday "Reeeelyyyyyt... Oh Reeeeelyyyyt. Come down stairs little brother, it's time to get up! Such a special day for such a special boy..... Hurry up before your breakfast gets cold lazy ass!" A pungent scent of pumpkin, spices and ordon cheese filled my room. A second later the sun shines through the scale-made-fabric covering my window. Then a loud thump hits my door. "Alright... I give up." I mutter out loud. Unfortunately, my name is Relyt and even more unfortunate, today is my birthday. I'm not one who makes big deals out of things, especially my birthday. Everything is usually quite quiet on Zora Island, not like the rest of Hyrule but when a boy turns 13 here, its a big f**king deal. But I wouldn't know much about Hyrule other than whats in textbooks and news that spreads throughout the Zora Domain. I ooze out of bed and slide into my usual blue cloth shirt and beige ripped shorts. I slip my feet into my leather slippers and head to the door. As I soon as I open it, I'm greeted by my older sister, Dez. When I was a small infant, I was found in the old abandon temple located north of the island. She begged the elders to let her raise me and not put me in some hut with the other parent-less children where I'd never be loved. I don't know why they agreed since the Chief of the island and the other "royals" don't make kind decisions like that normally. "Look Relyt, I know today might look like a drag with how overly excited the island erupted last year but I promise that this year will be different. There's alot your gonna hear today and its all really important. I have to leave to work very soon so if this is the last time I see you.. today then well.. just know that everything will be alright.. little brother." She distressingly spoke. I could sense something was wrong but I couldn't put my finger on it so I just reassured her, "Yeah, yeah. I know. And quit acting like this the last time you'll see me. I'm just gonna go hide throughout the day until I have to go see the chief later. Then I'll be back for dinner and we could move on to the next year tomorrow." "Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm gonna be late. Don't cause to much trouble or stay out late. Happy birthday! And see you tonight!" She quickly changed her tone as she left. "...That was strange well better have some breakfast.... why... wh.. WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME PUMPKIN SOUP FOR BREAKFAST AND THEN NOT SAVE ME ANY!?!?!?!" I take my first step out side and let my slippers sink into the sand. I take a deep breath and notice how cloudy it is. The weather is gray and tragic. Nothing I'm not used to. My birthdays are always gloomy while the rest of the weather all year is bright, warm or you guessed it, sunny. Sometime's it makes me feel cursed or like my parents were demons. That would make pure sense if this island didn't hold me as if I was its goldest treasure. But in the time I had been paying attention to the clouds, I hadn't noticed I was at my secret hiding spot. A little ways down from my house and just before the beach is a little path, to the right of the main path, made of smooth stone that leads you into what looks like a half wall corner covered in seaweed and surrounded plants. Looking past the half wall you see the rest of the Zora Domain that leads to the great sea. Long ago a chief that ruled the Zora created the island with some kind of magic behind the the underwater city so that Zora could better interact with the rest of the people. Anyways, it looks like a cliff that drops straight down to the ocean but if you move the first plant covering the corner, there is a hole. If you drop down, you fall onto a path that takes you around the cliff and down into an isolated little area that faces the ocean. In the center is a giant tree not native to the island that I climb into and for the rest of the day. Yet another misfortune though as I come up to my secret spot and see an.. acquaintance I know, Celena. She's the little sister of Dez's bestfriend. She's really needy and usually hunts me down to help with just about anything from painting to dinner recipes. You name it, I've probably gave directions or information about it at least once to her. The look on her face this time looks alot more serious than I've ever seen though.. She probably wants me to explain to her why the moon and the sun aren't in the sky at the same time. "Relyt! Hurry! Ilia is in danger!" Celena screams just before she trips over herself running to me. I had a feeling their was something missing here. There's usually this Ordon girl, who is overly obsessed with me, named Ilia. She comes on a boat with her father and some other villager's from Ordon Village to do trade with Zora merchants on our shores. She and Celena are the only two who know the location of my hideout. "What's the problem? Did she mess with some animal or those girls from that snooty-" I manage to speak before Celena speaks over me, "No! Just come with me. You have to see this for yourself, I can't explain it." I sigh and turn around. She runs ahead of me and leads the way. And surely enough I see the problem as we get close to the beach. There's a really irritating storm causing a few whirlpools and they're slowly swallowing a few boats who are struggling to escape. They resemble the Ordon trade boats. I'm certain I'm gonna need to surf out there. The Zora invented a magic shell that controls the motion of water around it and manipulates it to go in the direction you want. There are a few other tricks it can do but the Zora Shell is mostly known for the sport it wasn't created for. Seriously. An ancient object crafted long ago but now used to ride and control waves for sport. Funny right? Funnier that I actually am really good at the sport. You start by finding a shell that is as large as your body or big enough to fit you at least and have it enchanted with ancient magic. Usually you can buy one already enchanted or you enchant one yourself if you know the secrets of the ancient Zora. I learned a couple myself and that probably explains why I rank really well in the competitive sport. I've been really lazy and keep forgetting to sign up for the local races this year. Local races are based on surviving on your shell for long distances or riding large waves one after the other and occur monthly. There's also the main Grand Prix that happens once a year which features both types from the local competitions with an additional third race type but that's just a race to finish between all competitors. "I'm guessing I gotta calm that down right?" I ask Celena. "I already stopped by your house with my sister to get your Shell and Guitar." Celena turns to me and answers while giving me my Zora Shell from last years competition and my Guitar of Waves I won from the last Grand Prix. The grand prizes that are awarded to those who place first place are different every year. I got an ancient guitar that was once used by a hero from long ago last year. I haven't fully figured it out but I can play certain songs that can control different elements involving water. I mastered two, one being able to calm violent whirlpools and sometimes, though it takes alot of magic to use, I can create waves. The year before that I won a banquet prepared by a legendary chef for a week. I heard a general once won an ancient artifact long ago but I forgot what it was. I heed the call and grab my guitar and shell. I strap them both to my back and charge forward to the highest cliff on Zora Island. I run past the abandon temple and take a quick glance at it. As I turned my head a young woman walks past the entrance inside the temple. I stop in my place and stare at the temple confused and curious. "The' hell I just look at?" I question out loud as I stare at the nothing inside the temple. Unfortunately Ilia's probably dead by now I so turn around shrugging and continue on my way. I run to the highest point. Running towards the cliff, I take my shell off and throw it over the cliff. I begin to take off my guitar and make my descent off the cliff and on to my spinning shell. I play Song of Waves on the guitar to create a wave beneath me that carries my shell and I. I quickly change its direction, while increasing speed, towards the ships. But as my luck happens to be my wave crashes before we make the full way. I use the speed and a light heel press to launch my shell off the wave and with the combination of a light and heavy touch of magic I gracefully glide across the water to the ships.. It was awesome. Upon arrival, the whirlpools begin swallowing me as well. Without thinking, I begin playing the Song of Calm Currents. It changes the rough waters back to calm currents. I come next to the boat carrying Ilia. "Relyt! You're my hero!" Ilia frantically yells and waves at me. The rest of the villagers aboard the ship wave and thank me as well. The three ships and I come up on the shores. We're quickly greeted by Celena and a crowd of Zora helping us out of the water. Celena hugs me and then leaps to Ilia. Everyone is so excited and relieved around me but I feel like something is off. I turn around to see lightning strike the old abandon temple. Everyone turns and looks at it as well. "Relyt.." Dez says as she walks next to me. The temple begins to glow a bright blue from inside. "Its your time. You must go." I gulp. Thinking absolutely nothing again, I walk towards the temple. "I coming too!" Ilia shouts. "And me too! Don't worry Relyt, we have your back." Celena joins. The three of us dash to the temple without haste. Once we reach it I take one last breath and turn around to face the girls whom have nervous expressions. "Hey, you two stay here. I think I can handle it from here. I'll yell for help if my butt needs a saving, okay?" I tell the girls trying to reassure them. I want them to stay back just in case there really is danger and they don't get in the way to be honest. "Mmm... okay, good luck.." Ilia shakily replies and the two nod their head. I turn and step into the temple. As soon I step into the temple the blue light blinds me so I shut my eyes. I feel my weight lift as I'm floating. I slowly open my eyes to see nothing. I'm surrounded by pure darkness yet I am glowing a light gold. Suddenly a gold figure forms and approaches me. It slowly walks towards me revealing a young girl, maybe around my age. "Relyt. I am the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." She introduces herself and curtsies. "... Wait... how did I die?!?" I desperately ask. "Huh?? What are you- you're not dead! You're mother sent me to awaken you." Zelda now tries to assure me. "My mother? She's alive? You know her?? Where is she??? Is she okay???........ Why did she send you to me?" I bounce between tones. She smirks. "Your mother is Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. You have a duty you must attend to. It's something you were born for." The confusing specter speaks. "What? Something ... I was... born for?" I confusedly ask. There is a brief pause while I ponder. Then I remember something more striking that she mentioned. "Did you say my mother was Nay-" I get cut off as the she begins to speak again, "My time is up, I must go now. Go Relyt.. endure the quest... fight evil..... you're the only one who could do it.." Zelda fades away. Suddenly the blackness flashes and I awaken on the floor being comforted by Ilia. Celena standing over me ask, "What the hell just happened? You just materialized outside the entrance?!?!" "Don't worry! He's fine! Now get up Relyt, we can't waist anymore time!" A voice emits from my chest. "Whaaaat the hell?" I ask out loud searching my body. I open my shirt and a blue fairy flies out. " Who are you?" I ask startled. "I'm Tatl! Your personal fairy and guide chosen by Nayru to help you on this quest! Now come one, we have to find the others before Ganondorf finds them!"